1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to communication apparatuses and methods. More particularly, this invention relates to connectivity recovery in a communication network.
2. Description of Related Art
When a cable TV (CATV) head end that interfaces with a settop box with an hybrid fiber coaxial (HFC) network loses connectivity with a public switch telephone network (PSTN), the Internet, or any other information or communication network, there is no known technique for recovering the lost connectivity.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatuses and methods for recovering a lost connectivity so that the down time and operation cost experienced because of the lost connectivity can be minimized.
According to exemplary embodiments of this invention, when a settop box determines that a connection with a communication network through a head end is lost, the settop box initiates a wireless connection to another head end that is coupled to the communication network. Additionally, the head end has the capability of determining whether a communication network connection has been lost.
Alternatively, a failure may occur at the communication link between the settop box and the head end. In such a situation, the settop box determines that the connection with the head end is lost and initiates a wireless connection to another head end so that the settop box may re-establish a connection with the communication network.
According to other exemplary embodiments of this invention, when a head end determines that a connection with a communication network is lost, the head end initiates a wireless connection to another head end that is coupled to the communication network.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of the methods and apparatuses designed according to this invention.